


Tout peut s'arranger

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [290]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Also Niko prépare ton cul, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, French National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Je vais tuer le Bayern je reviens, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lucas essaye au maximum d'aider son coéquipier latéral gauche.





	Tout peut s'arranger

Tout peut s'arranger

  
Lucas l'a suivi pendant quelques minutes, il sait que s'ils étaient attrapés c'était fini pour eux en équipe de France, mais il surveille Digne de loin pour savoir pourquoi il fuit sa chambre de Clairefontaine. Après un quart d'heure, il s'arrête devant un bar en se demandant pourquoi son homologue est entré là-dedans, il continue de se poser des questions cependant il entre quand même, pour finir écrasé par des supporters alcoolisés qui n'ont absolument pas l'air de savoir qu'ils sont latéral gauche avec l'équipe de France. Alors qu'il était bien parti pour rester bloqué à deux mètres de la sortie, une main le saisit par le poignet et l'aida à se déloger, Lucas doit beaucoup à son sauveur de la soirée, il n'aurait pas voulu appeler Benji pour l'aider à sortir de là ou appeler le staff de Clairefontaine. Pourtant, son sourire disparaît vite quand il se rend compte que c'est Digne qui vient de l'aider. Ah, sa filature est ratée. Ils s'assoient au bar et commandent une bière chacun, Lucas n'aurait jamais pensé que sa soirée se finirait comme ça.

  
''Alors, pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?'' Digne lui demande en souriant, c'est un sourire fatigué et Lucas s'en inquiète sans le vouloir

''D'abord, pourquoi tu as quitté ta chambre ?''

''Parce que c'est plus facile de boire hors de Clairefontaine, et ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici.''

''Lucas, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens boire ici alors que tu es un si grand joueur ? Tu mérites tellement mieux !''

''Attention Hernandez, tu pourrais blesser le propriétaire de ce bar.'' Digne rit de manière ironique en reprenant une gorgée

''Digne, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ?'' Lucas doit savoir avant de faire cracher à Digne l'information

''Lucas, tu viens de dire que j'étais un très grand joueur, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as tort. Je n'ai pas plu au Barça, ni à Deschamps, j'aurais pu être là avec toi en Russie, tu te souviens ? Je me retrouve maintenant à Everton, à lutter comme un con pour essayer de faire gagner mon équipe... Peut-être que je mérite mieux, mais pour l'instant tu es celui qui réussit, et je préfère que ça reste comme ça, tes rêves t'appartiennent Lucas.''

''Digne... Je suis sûr qu'Everton est un très bon club.''

''Tu ne regardes jamais de Premier League.''

''Ouais, ce n'est pas ma ligue de cœur.''

''Dans tous les cas, tu seras toujours le titulaire Hernandez, alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour un gars comme moi.''

''Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi.''

''Pourquoi Hernandez ? Je ne suis personne pour toi.''

''Si, tu es mon ami, mon coéquipier !''

  
Digne rit encore en regardant sa boisson, Lucas ne sait pas ce qu'il peut et doit faire pour l'aider à se remotiver, mais il finira par trouver avec les années alors qu'il prend Lucas par le bras pour le ramener à Clairefontaine. Ça aurait pu être pire comme soirée, bien pire, mais Lucas sait que ça peut encore s'arranger quand Digne vient prendre possession de son lit pour continuer de chouiner. Lucas sait que les choses s'arrangeront s'ils restaient tous les deux.

  
Fin


End file.
